


Hunger

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Painplay, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, a little bit of spoopy, it's really just a fic about getting some monster dick okay, mostly just monster dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Riku doesn't know what's wrong. He has missing memories, blank moments--he keeps waking up in places he didn't fall asleep. And underneath everything there's a terrifying urge he doesn't understand. A hunger.Sora feels hunted. He knows what that's like by now and even though they should be safe here at the Land of Departure, he can't shake it off. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty room, sure that something was just standing over him...





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> a kinktober request fic for a friend, you know who you are. beta'd by another friend, you also know you are and thank you so much! isn't anonymity a great thing.
> 
> prompt: "monster riku and human sora"

Riku wakes with his face against the cold stone of the floor. Fear and adrenaline spike through him, followed by recognition. The library.

He groans and pushes himself up, sore joints creaking. As he stretches out the kinks in his muscles from who-knows-how-long passed out on the hard ground, he sighs and sets his jaw. This is becoming predictable. He'd almost say he's getting used to it, but he's really not.

The last thing Riku remembers, as always, is going to sleep in his own bed. For the last month, two out of every three mornings finds him waking up in another part of the keyblade headquarters. Still in his pajamas--apparently unscathed--but completely fast asleep in the open.

That in itself is unnerving. He feels safe enough in his bedroom here, but his instincts have been honed well enough by now that they should be waking himself up the second he's in such a vulnerable position. And they're not.

So far, nobody's caught him. Riku isn't sure if he's relieved. He'd prefer to deal with this himself, though maybe he should at least tell Aqua...no. He's conquered the darkness in his heart; he can deal with this on his own, too. Everyone else is so busy lately and he really shouldn't bother them until he knows more.

Still, as he heads to the kitchens to grab some tea before crashing another few hours in bed, he wonders.

The strange mornings could just be sleepwalking, but the blanks in his memory are concerning. Sometimes he loses whole hours and nobody seems to notice or indicate he acted oddly.

He also has a weird ache that pops up at random times between his shoulder blades, one that no amount of stretching can dispel, but honestly that could just be from all the unexpected sleep on the floor.

Finally, most worrying of all, is the--

_ hunger. _

Sora rounds the next corner at the same time and almost collides face-first into Riku, catching himself with a brief hand on the taller boy's chest.

"Hey, Riku," he laughs tiredly and grins up.

_ Such hunger. _ The little sparks of adoration Riku normally feels at the sight of Sora's familiar smiling face are swallowed up by something more primal, something desperate and made up of nothing more than _ craving. _Something used to getting its way.

Riku takes a breath, sharp and cold against the hot urge to _ bite _ and steadies himself, smiling back slightly at the much shorter boy and hiding his shaky hand in Sora's hair as he gives it a ruffle.

The touch is very immediately a bad idea. The second his fingers make contact with Sora's hair Riku imagines himself fisting those soft, earth-brown locks, eliciting a cry of pain from even softer lips. He unconsciously licks his own as the idea sends sparks of greed arcing across his mouth.

"H--hey yourself. What're you doing up this early?" Riku's own voice drags him out of his thoughts and horror sinks into his stomach. It's getting worse; everytime he sees Sora it's _ worse_. He manages to quell the tremor of his voice but his limbs are on fire from restraint as he pulls back and wrests them into his control.

_ Consume. Take. Devour. _

The thoughts are on a loop in the back of Riku's mind, doing their best to drown everything else out. He swallows dryly, heart thumping hard enough to feel it in his throat, and tries to focus on anything else. He can't do this, can't be here in Sora's presence, but he also can't make it seem too obvious when he leaves. Sora can't know, can't find out.

"Bad dreams," Sora says and yawns as if in emphasis.

For some reason it isn't contagious. Veins coursing with need, with the urge to stake his claim and _ own _, Riku doesn't feel a trace of the follower instinct. Instead he finds himself enamoured, hung in the moment, watching Sora's mouth, his face. Head tilted back; lips stretching wide; wet, pink tongue so vulnerable; eyes closed and unsuspecting as his smooth jaw works; face scrunched up and every wrinkle and divot in the skin looks delicious.

Riku is ravenous and a soft sighing moan on the exhale rasps across his self-control.

_ Need_. Every nerve flares alight with it, and it becomes a growling, physical thing, heavy and strong in Riku's muscles, pushing him forward. He clenches his hands into fists, nails digging into the skin of his palm, the pain a distant thing but something else he can focus on.

Riku has been staring a lot at Sora recently, but this time all he can see are places to sink his teeth, places to dig in fingernails, places to scratch and squeeze and--Sora's shirt drags up as he lifts his arms in a stretch and the band of tan skin it exposes is equally tempting. Riku _ salivates. _

He coughs, frantic and choking, shaking himself back into his head again. It barely works. Every breath he takes is laboured and agonising. His control, so effortless this past year, is being tested, and fear churns next to the inarticulate desire in his gut.

"Again?" he manages out loud.

Sora's bad dreams have been happening more and more lately, an aftereffect of the war. The strain took its toll on all of them in different ways; Sora has nightmares, and Riku...Riku's getting increasingly worried he's developing some weird kind of obsession with hurting Sora. Some kind of darkness or a curse, maybe. The admission in his own head guts him and the strong emotions bring him back down to a simmering coherency.

If he has to go away again, to protect Sora, he will. He hopes it doesn't come to that. But a fixation on Sora alone doesn't explain away his other symptoms and nothing has actually _ happened _ yet, so he'll stay. He'll stay and fight the hunger.

Sora finishes the yawn and leans his head back into his hands, adopting a casual pose. He definitely hasn't noticed Riku's odd behaviour. Good.

"Yeah. But no big deal! I'm gonna try to take a nap again, though," Sora says. His eyes sparkle up at Riku's, shimmering in spite of the exhaustion lacing them, and all Riku can imagine is the image of that brilliant blue filling with tears. It's a delectable picture. He thinks he hates himself for that.

Sora seems unphased by Riku's silence and turns with a little skip-step. "See you later, Riku!"

He takes off down the corridor and Riku watches him go, eyes lingering on his exposed back. Such an easy target. When Sora finally turns a corner, Riku lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

But something in the back of his throat aches and stings, like a thirst that hasn't been quenched in too long and it leaves a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

Riku deliberately unclenches his hands, smoothing out crescent-shaped red marks with his thumbs, and after breathing for a moment, continues his quest for tea. He really, really needs it now. And then he needs to do some more research. Quickly.

It's only when he's halfway to the kitchens does he realise that on top of everything else, his cock is hard.

_ Fuck. _

***

Sora wakes with his keyblade already mid-summon. By the time it hits his hand he's on his feet, a snap of magic casting the room in an eerie blue glow. Empty. Again. Always.

Dismissing the blade, he sits back down on his bed and curls his legs under himself. Oh. Nightmares, again. But there's an edge of unease that won't let him go, lingering even after the tingles of adrenaline fade from his fingertips.

He feels hunted. Everything in this dark room looks like the eyes he can't stop imagining, the ones he feels following him everywhere lately.

It's probably sleep deprivation and post-war paranoia and whatever other fancy psychology words Aqua used.

Sora gets up and turns on his desk lamp anyway, bright enough to fill the shadows in the white stone room, but dim enough to sleep through if sleep comes again.

"See, brain?" Sora mutters to himself, looking at the completely ordinary bedroom. "No eyes."

They're safe here, in the Land of Departure. It's their new home away from home. Headquarters. As far as Sora knows, it's never been haunted. And anyway, he has no problem with ghosts; all the ones in Halloweentown are very friendly, after a fashion.

But _ something _ is hunting him. Something wants him and he doesn't know what. There aren't any eyes, and maybe this time it was just the nightmares, but something _ is _still after him. He decides to trust his gut on that; it's never steered him wrong before.

He'd trust his heart but honestly right now it's a little too frightened to give clear directions.

Sora's hand lingers above the locked top drawer of his desk and he considers. There's a number of nice little toys in there. Tension relief would be nice, but...he isn't sure there's anything that can tick this adrenaline over to lust. Not right now; he's too jittery.

Maybe he just needs a reminder that he's not alone. Leaving the desk, Sora moves to unlock the door and props it open with a shoe, the soft sounds of nighttime filtering in from the hallway.

Pretty much everyone is asleep but it feels a little more like some of the connection can slip through into his room, now. He always sleeps better when he isn't alone, anyway. He misses missions, sleeping in tents surrounded by the soft breathing of his friends. Maybe they'll go on more soon.

Flopping back down on his bed, Sora sighs. It's a little cool tonight but his heart rate is still up, so he doesn't snuggle back under the comfort of blankets just yet. Just closes his eyes and hums softly.

Having the door open _ does _ feel better. Like something that's been shut out can finally get in. Something he needs…

The creaking of the door jolts him awake again with a yelp and his keyblade is back in his hands. His vision clears as he rapidly blinks the sleep from them and Riku's distinct shape fills his doorway.

Sora sighs in relief and dismisses his keyblade, sitting up on the bed further but relaxing more, legs crossed under him. It's just Riku.

He opens his mouth to ask what Riku needs, but something stays his voice. As his friend steps fully into the low-lit room, Sora realises what it is. Riku's gait is like a prowl. Like he's stalking something.

Sora's breath catches in his throat and he fists his blankets uncertainly, dread pooling in his stomach. His heart rate speeds back up. Is this a nightmare? No, it can't be. It's too real. And anyway his nightmares never portray Riku as _ hot _ as he really is. As hot as _ this _Riku is.

As Riku approaches, Sora sees the teal eyes framed by sleep-mussed silver and glittering unfamiliarly with desire. Unfamiliar but _ exciting. _Adrenaline fuses with arousal in his chest.

"R--Riku?" Sora finally asks, hesitantly.

Riku doesn't respond, just confidently steps forward, licking his lips once and the sparks in Sora's chest flicker down to join the heat gathering lower. _ Fuck, _ how can Sora be this turned on and this terrified at once? It's his stupid body, and Riku looking like _ this, _ like he did sometimes in the dreams that _ weren't _nightmares.

Sora tamps down his fear and his want, both bubbling up in the back of his throat, and stretches out a hand. "Whatever's going on, we'll fix it together. I can help."

Riku growls low in his throat and the sound envelops Sora's awareness, crawling down his spine and sending shivers out to form goosebumps on his arm. It settles atop the warm pool of desire low in Sora's gut and sets it on _ fire_. He doesn't know what's happening but it's still Riku; fear is nothing but more fuel added to the blaze, now.

He successfully bites back a soft whine high in his throat but he's breathless and already gasping for air as Riku creeps closer, wordless. Sora keeps his hand outstretched, and is surprised to see it only shakes slightly. Even like this, there's some deeper trust for Riku in his core that keeps him settled.

He tries one last time. "Please, talk to m--"

Something about the word _ please _ breaks the mounting tension in the room. Riku lunges and in a moment Sora's hands are captured in his, immobile, twisted around and pinned behind him, Riku leaning over him and forcing him to bend backward, pressing close enough to trap his crossed legs against the bed.

Sora flinches instinctively and yelps more in startlement than alarm. He can't wrest his arms free, can't kick, but he's not sure he wants to, caught like a deer in the headlights of Riku's predatory gaze.

The air stills and they hang there, Riku pausing as if savouring the moment, savouring the catch, and he inhales sharply through his nose. _ Sniffing_? He's so close, too close, heat rolling off him in waves, his face etched with a wild hunger Sora's never seen, dazzling teal melting into jade-green as Riku's pupils blow even wider.

Breath is already ragged in Sora's chest but Riku's arms around him, the strong hands restraining him, warm and rough and everything he'd imagined, makes Sora's cock throb.

At the same time, Riku isn't close enough, bent over him at this angle, and Sora feels a whine itch at his throat. He wants more than radiating heat, he wants _ pressure _ and _ friction. _

He's starting to understand the look on Riku's face because even though he doesn't know what's going on, he wants--he _ needs _something he can't articulate, and the fact that it's Riku only enhances it.

Sora squirms and Riku leans closer, an insistent weight at Sora's knees and all he wants is Riku to touch his cock, touch him _ anywhere _and the feeling swells. He's always gone with his gut and right now his gut says he needs this silver-haired piece of hot ass to fuck him, friend or no.

Whatever's wrong with Riku can't be that bad, and given what Sora's into he probably can't hurt Sora more than he'd enjoy. He lets the last of his trepidation give way to desire and groans out, _ "Riku." _

In a disappointing flash, all the pressure is gone and Sora's limbs are his own again. Cold air sweeps into the vacuum left behind as Riku stumbles a couple steps away.

His eyes are back to a shimmering teal but now they're thrown open in horror.

"Sora! I--"

_ "Riku wait it's okay," _ Sora says immediately in a rush, hand reaching out to stop his friend by pure instinct.

Riku stops obligingly when Sora's hand snags his wrist and he looks down at it, brows furrowing, before shaking his head and meeting Sora's gaze again.

"What am I--why am I here? Did I hurt you?" Riku's voice is laced with worry. Sora really can't have that because he has this feeling he was about to get the dicking down of his life and he has no intention of passing that opportunity up.

And, of course, it's his best friend. Riku shouldn't ever feel this way, feel anything but safe around Sora, no matter what happens.

...But also his entire body is still _ throbbing _ with the potential of sex and fuck if he's going to let a guilt spiral over some sleepwalking bullshit keep him from seeing that storm of possession he'd always wanted to find in Riku's eyes, the one that said Sora _ belonged _to him. That was hot as hell.

"It's fine, Riku," Sora soothes, tugging on Riku's wrist.

Riku follows the urging and comes back closer hesitantly. The bed dips as Sora scoots up on the side of it and shifts to uncross his legs over the edge, drawing Riku to stand between them.

He's confident, now; Riku definitely wants him. Confusion is evident on Riku's face but the fire is still burning underneath as his mouth works open and shut a few times.

"Is this--have we done this before?" Riku mumbles the question down at Sora. "I'm sorry, I'm…losing my memory, bits and pieces."

"Nope," Sora answers, letting Riku's wrist go and settling his hands on the boy's hips.

That doesn't seem to clear much up for Riku and he lets his arms hang limply at his side, unsure what to do with them. A part of him looks nervous but most of him looks like he's holding himself back.

Sora grins wide, then, putting on as much charm and reassurance as he can over the simmering lust. "But don't let that stop you."

"I--Sora, I think something's trying to possess me, in my sleep. All I can think about is _ hurting _ you, even now I just want to--to _ devour _ you or something."

The words sink straight to Sora's aching cock and he hisses slightly, tongue pressed to his teeth. He searches for the right words to reassure his friend but his brain is stuck in horny mode. They can figure this out _ later. _

He lets his voice fall softer, his eyes darken, as he looks up at Riku through hooded lids, hands gripping tighter to Riku's hips.

"What if I _ want _you to?"

A pleasant tension fills the room again like a caffeinated buzz racing across Sora's skin.

"Oh... _ Oh." _Riku's voice deepens to a rough growl on the second word.

His eyes dance from hesitancy into comprehension laced with desire, and a velvet thrill of triumph sings through Sora as Riku stops holding himself back. He bends Sora over again as he leans down. In releasing control Riku seems even more _ in _ control and something about his presence expands to dominate the space. Sora can feel him _ everywhere _ and he lets out a breathy moan before he's even touched.

Firm, unyielding hands cradle his face but it's still his best friend's voice behind the crackling need as he breathes _ "Sora," _against his lips. And then Riku's kissing him.

It's lightning and thunder as teeth clack and tongues press and, gods, Sora has never been this turned on by a single kiss. He digs his fingers harder into the flimsy fabric of Riku's sleep pants and opens himself up to every nip and demand.

A sudden, bright flash he can see through closed eyes accompanies Riku's groan, harsh against Sora's mouth. He'd love to think he's just that good a kisser but his bruised lips bump into something unexpectedly sharp and he pulls back to see what's happening. Riku's grip loosens on his face, breath mingling in the space between them.

Sora opens his eyes to a vision of magenta. Riku's pupils are blown wide but they're not quite round anymore, and bright pink irises take up the rest of the space. It's strikingly beautiful.

"Riku, your eyes…" he whispers.

Then he looks down. It's not just Riku's eyes. It's Riku's skin, dusted purple in the hollows and dips with shimmering silvered rainbows ghosting across his complexion. It's his ears, pointed slightly and ending in jagged purple edges. It's his lips, parted and swollen but dark purple now and from behind them, fangs peek out.

_ Fuck. _Sora's cock jumps at the sight.

"Wha…?" Riku asks, still panting, still caught up in Sora's own eyes like a sap.

Sora catches motion to the side and leans back further to see two enormous wings gently fanning the air, sprouting out from Riku's back. They're made of the same rippling, shifting rainbows and are aglow with dark violet fire.

"Holy _ shit, _" Sora swears. It's breathtaking.

Riku finally glances over to look and when he turns back he gives a start. He pulls his hands away from Sora's face, holding them in front of himself.

Fingers elongated with a smooth gradient to deep purple at the end, fingernails sharpened to points but not into talons so much--just enough to dig in, just enough to pierce skin, probably.

Sora considers for a moment, sucking in a breath and licking his lips. "You're a--"

"A Dream Eater," Riku finishes. He sounds relieved and in slight shock. Sora's glad his voice hasn't changed, too; he supposes the universe couldn't imagine a way to make _ that _ aspect of Riku any sexier.

"_ My _ Dream Eater," Sora clarifies on a hunch.

"Yeah."

"That's _ hot._"

The words are barely out of his mouth when Riku dives back in to capture it in another kiss, sliding his tongue possessively against Sora's.

Tangling his hands into silver locks, Sora anchors himself in the spinning heady arousal. A spike of pain blossoms on his lip and lances straight to his groin. Riku bites down and Sora bucks up, a keening cry wrenched from him, hips searching for friction. The metallic taste in his mouth keeps him moaning and the bite leaves a throbbing heat that burns deliciously with every movement.

He needs _ more _but he's not in control here. Riku's hands at his neck, down his side, sharp nails tracing dangerously back and forth, are proof enough of that. He remembers a moment from earlier, though, and,

"_Please_," Sora gasps out. "Please, _ more_."

The words are fucking magical. He'll have to remember that. Riku practically snarls as he pulls back and grabs at Sora's clothing, ripping his shirt off and leaving tiny tracing scrapes along his skin in their wake, each one a perfect twinging line of slight pleasure-pain.

One arm comes around to support Sora as Riku tears at his pants. Cool night air washes across his overheated skin, his freed cock, as Sora latches onto Riku's shoulders and arches his back into the solid arm, moaning at the show of power.

Unnecessary, sure, but very Riku, in its drama. Very sexy. And they weren't good pajamas anyway, Sora thinks distantly.

Riku's hands are all over him, now, as if he wants to touch every inch of exposed skin. Each claiming caress and stroke is accentuated by a slight dig, a flicker of _ sharp_, and it's all Sora can do to let out soft mewls of pleasure, head thrown back, eyes closed, a perfect feast on display.

After a particularly desperate upward lunge of Sora's hips, seeking contact for his achingly untouched dick, Riku finally spares one hand to hold him down. It only takes one; he's even stronger like this.

"Not before I get my fill," Riku says with a low chuckle.

"Let me--let me se--_hhnng_," Sora tries to get a sentence out, but Riku ducks his head in and interrupts him with a slow lick to the side of his neck, leaving behind a hot stripe of pleasure.

He has just a moment to anticipate before--_oh _ , the stinging, piercing, _ sweet _ agony of Riku's fangs sink deep into his neck.

Sora tenses. That feeling--the one of being hunted, deep under everything else, forgotten until just now in the wash of sensation, flares up sharply and terrifyingly and then vanishes all at once. He goes completely lax for a second, pleasure coursing along the lines of relief to fill the space left behind.

Another groan is torn from him as Riku pulls away--the slide of teeth drawing back out of his skin sends a shudder through him. Riku's face comes back into Sora's hazy view just in time for him to catch a still-pink tongue licking something too dark to be blood from the deep violet lips.

_ Oh. Dream Eater. _ That would be...Sora's nightmare, then. Holy...holy _ shit. _

"Riku, _ please,_" Sora gives the magic word another try, keeping his voice as steady as possible, tugging on Riku's ripped open sleep shirt. "Let me see the rest of you."

He's been so lucky in his life but he _ has _ to know if the universe has seen fit to grant him this last incredible wish.

Riku finally complies. He pulls away from Sora completely and shoots him something like a feral grin. A shiver runs down Sora's spine and he chews his lip, worrying at the bite Riku left as he watches the last of the clothes come off.

Sora sends a mental note of thanks to whatever powers that be. They really do love him.

Riku's cock is _ gorgeous. _

The rest of Riku is some kind of wet dream brought to life, too--toned muscles in shifting hues of dusty purple, delectable treasure trail stark silver against the darkening lilac. Sometime Sora is going to taste every inch. But right now Riku's cock has his full attention.

It's huge and purple and the head tapers more than an ordinary one and it's _ weird _ and Sora _ loves _ it. He wants to try it. It looks easily ten times more fun than any of his toys and on top of that it's _Riku's._

He can barely stop staring and when he does pull his wide eyes back to Riku's, his mouth is watering. Next time he's going to get as much of that in his mouth as possible, he decides, but right now he's desperate to have this thing filling him up. His own cock twitches at the thought and he fists the blankets under him to keep from touching himself. He'd come way too soon if he started that.

_ Although… _ that gives him an idea and he goes with it on impulse, as usual.

Sora flicks his gaze back down and reaches a hand out. Riku doesn't stop him. Not intending to tease, but curious, Sora runs his fingers up and down the fullness of Riku's hard dick. It's softer than he would have imagined, possibly softer than Sora's own. Perhaps being spun from the stuff of dreams gives you heavenly satin skin.

Beads of precum gather at the head and he swipes his thumb across to pick them up, smear them down the other side. He's mesmerised by the shifting colours, the hot weight of it in his hand--a decent bit bigger than his own.

In a timeless moment of self-control, Riku's holding himself back. Letting himself be admired, letting the anticipation build. Sora wonders if eating a nightmare calmed the appetite enough for Riku to reign himself in more or whether he just has that much strength.

"Sora," Riku rasps, sounding strained, "have you--are you okay with--?"

With a steadying breath, Sora forces his attention away from Riku's magnificent length and reaches out to his night stand. He hands Riku a small bottle. "If you knew what was in the top drawer of my desk, you wouldn't even have to ask. I was stretched almost that big four hours ago."

Okay, maybe a slight exaggeration, but it's worth it as Riku groans at the thought and Sora grins up at him slyly. "Now _ fuck me_, Riku. _ Please._"

There's still something endearingly _ Riku _ about him, no matter what, Sora decides, as he's pulled further onto the bed and laid almost gently down onto the mattress. A second later his knees are yanked roughly up to his chest, and _ that's _Riku, too, and it's perfect.

Sora arches off the bed with a keening cry as the head of Riku's lube-slick cock teases up and down his sensitive, exposed hole. He expects a shove, some kind of force, but Riku takes his time, savouring every noise.

_ "Fuck me, fuck me, please, please," _Sora starts to babble as Riku takes too long and the anticipation builds to an almost unbearable point.

Sharp, sudden pain, but not the kind Sora was expecting. It shoots up his thigh as Riku digs the points of his claws in deep, pinning Sora under his weight by one leg.

"I like you like this," Riku says, quiet and rasping.

The words, the pain, every sensation makes Sora's cock jump and ache and he tries to buck against the hand, each movement just exacerbating the sparks of pain from the grip.

"Ri--kuu--"

Air is scarce as Sora gasps raggedly, eyes squeezed shut, feeling like he could come in an instant. His whole world is teasing pressure at his entrance and five hot brands of fire on his thigh and just as he's lost in the sensations, Riku makes his move.

"Fff_fffnnnaaahhhh!!" _

Hands uselessly scrabble at the blankets and he grips one along the edge of the bed as Riku pushes the tapered head in and he cries out.

The burn is a pleasantly familiar one, but it's already so much more warm and pulsing and _ real _than any of his toys and Sora squirms, trying to push into it, trying to get more.

Riku must notice he's not hurting Sora because he finally releases some of his control, and with one smooth motion and a grunt of effort, thrusts the rest of the way in. The force of it jolts Sora back along the blankets with a soft yelp, and Riku leans in further to pin him under his weight.

Sora gasps for breath. It's so big, it's so much, it's _ too much _ and somehow Riku reads his mind and stills.

Sora's almost out of his head, a constant stream of moans and curses falling from his lips, fucked so far open and so pliant under Riku. He feels trapped in the best possible way. He was a little ambitious and he's not even mad about it because the pain has his cock hard enough to hammer through concrete and this is already the best lay of his entire young life and _ damn _ he hopes he has nightmares _ all _ the time if this is his reward.

He'd probably catch up in a few thrusts but he appreciates the chance to slowly adjust to the size as he watches Riku's wings waver and ripple on either side of them, watches Riku keeping control of himself behind his own eyes.

Riku's holding himself up with one arm and brings his other hand around to swipe sweat-damp hair out of Sora's eyes.

"Ready?" he asks between shallow breaths of restraint.

Sora isn't sure he can choke out the answer, but he nods and clenches down on Riku and that seems good enough.

The first thrust dragging against his over-stretched rim is almost too much but the second makes him see stars. Riku sets an unforgiving pace from the start and all Sora can do is hold on.

Riku bends in, pinning Sora more fully, and the weight is heavenly. Sora feels taken, Riku's mouth hot and wet on his neck, close to his ear, undertones of _ mine, mine, mine _ in every exhale. He fists one hand in Riku's hair, the other clutching his shoulder, claiming the boy right back as he latches his mouth to a particularly dark purple spot on Riku's silky smooth neck and _ sucks_. The responding groan is gratifying and the thrusts grow more frantic.

Every spot of pain Riku left lights up across Sora's body like a constellation grid of pinpricks and throbbing aches in the harsh rhythm and the bite on his neck pulses with pleasure. He's probably covered in little smears of blood and the thought makes him moan again.

He feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes and fall into the hair at his temples as his cries turn to sobs, his cock finding almost, _ almost _ enough friction pressed between their slick bodies. Almost _ there. _

"Come." Riku rumbles the word his ear, and whether it's a warning or a command Sora doesn't know but it works and Sora _ does. _

Sensations condense to a single point and he chases his orgasm until it rips through him and he comes with a soft scream, toes curling, biting down into Riku's shoulder, fist tight in silver hair.

Riku whispers Sora's name like the filthiest prayer ever uttered and the erratic jerking, the added heat inside him, tell Sora that he pushed Riku right over the edge too.

Unclenching all his muscles takes a minute but as he slowly does and breath returns to him he finds himself almost giddy in the ballooning pleasure of afterglow. His hand turns gentle in Riku's hair and he pets it absently, carding through it in spite of the damp and nosing into the soft tresses as Riku lays his head down more firmly on Sora's shoulder.

The wings are still hovering, apparently of their own accord, he realises as he opens his eyes on the softly glowing appendages, brilliant in the dimly lit room, and Sora isn't quite sure they're even corporeal. He closes his eyes again.

"Riku," he breathes, more of a croak, through dry, swollen lips. _ "Fuck." _

Riku chuckles. "That is what it's called, yes."

Sora huffs and wiggles his hips slightly under Riku's weight. Small snaps of sensitivity arc across his stretched rim with the motion and he can still feel the solid thickness of Riku firm inside him.

"You gonna hang out inside me for the rest of the night?" he asks.

Riku turns his head and the rough surface of his tongue presses flat against the oversensitive bite on Sora's neck. Sora hisses through his teeth, all vague thoughts of showers and stickiness blown out of his head, rivulets of pleasure already cascading down through his nervous system like there's a direct link from the bite mark to his cock. Fuck, maybe there is.

"Just until round two," Riku answers, sounding smug.

The words join the heat building and coiling again in Sora's gut. His cock stirs with mild interest and he's almost offended. He can never get himself up again this quickly on his own.

Riku makes a single, quick jerking motion with his hips and Sora cries out. It's almost too much but it's so _ good. _

"O--only two?" he gets himself to tease through his shuddering breaths.

Riku brings his head up, bright pink eyes soft and shining and sated and somehow still _ familiar. _But the hunger is still there underneath. He shines one of his rare, dazzling smiles down at Sora, just as captivating in this form as ever.

"We'll see."


End file.
